Over The Night
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: 12 malam. 12 cerita.


12 Malam yang menggetarkan. Yagami Light dan Ryuuzaki menemukan diri mereka dalam kesunyian sebuah ruang; buah – buah solitude dalam malam – malam yang asing.

Disclaimer : Death Note bukan milikku. Hanya 12 hari di dalam cerita ini saja yang menjadi propertiku.

**Over The Night**

**Prolog**

Yagami Light menatap sesuatu di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebuah metafora dari keegoisan hati yang terisolasi dari makhluk cerdas yang berada di sampingnya.

Malam itu adalah sebuah waktu yang sangat asing bagi Yagami Light. Karena mulai malam itu, ia tidak akan tidur sendirian dalam kamar di rumahnya yang nyaman, melainkan harus berbaring berdampingan dengan seseorang yang diyakininya akan menjadi mimpi buruknya sepanjang malam.

Dalam ruangan asing yang berada di gedung yang sama dalam tujuannya menyingkapkan keberadaan kira; seorang psikopat melankolik yang bersembunyi dalam cangkang keabsurban bumi, ia dan orang asing itu akan melepaskan kepenatan dan kelelahannya dalam satu tempat berbaring. Satu ruangan; satu pembaringan.

Bagi Yagami Light, ia tidak pernah menduga---bahkan tidak dalam mimpi terliarnya---bahwa ia akan tinggal satu tempat, bekerja memecahkan sebuah kasus dengan orang asing, yang anehnya mencurigainya sebagai tersangka dalam kasus yang sedang mereka pecahkan, lalu tidur satu tempat bersamanya. Dan orang asing itu adalah pria; sama seperti dirinya.

Keambiguitasan yang liar.

Sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal saat ia menerima kesepakatan---yang sebenarnya sebelumnya telah ditolak mentah – mentah terlebih dulu---bahwa ia harus terikat bersama orang asing tersebut.

Sebuah kejadian maut baru saja memulai kesepakatan tersebut. Ia mendapati dirinya dan seorang gadis--- yang diketahuinya sangat mencintainya---hampir menyapa wajah kematian lewat tangan ayahnya sendiri.

Orang asing itulah yang mengatur hal mengerikan tersebut. Dengan alasan bahwa Yagami Light adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya; kira itu sendiri.

Maka dengan alasan itulah, orang asing itu memutuskan mengikat diri mereka berdua dengan sebuah borgol yang rantainya hanya memisahkan mereka sejauh kurang lebih satu setengah meter. Sebuah keabsurban yang egois.

"Sebuah jaminan yang kuat."

Ryuuzaki melahirkan sebuah argumen.

Yagami Light mendengus penuh kesal.

"Kau menganggap ini sebuah permainan, kan?"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Ryuuzaki mulai mengunyah tart yang ada di meja di hadapannya---setelah mengabiskan donuts satu lusin penuh.

"Ryuuzaki, apa yang kau harapkan dari situasi ini?"

Ryuuzaki perlahan menoleh ke arah Light. Tatapan matanya tajam.

"Sebuah _kesempatan_? Mungkin…"

Yagami Light resmi mendapat sebuah _agony_ yang asing.

**1****st**** Night**

**Hungry**

Malam itu adalah malam yang asing bagi Yagami Light.

Satu hari penuh telah dijalaninya bersama Ryuuzaki untuk mencari jati diri mangsa mereka; kira.

Kini sang malam kembali menempati singgasananya, memaksa kepenatan mengambil alih.

Dan bagi Yagami Light, malam itu sungguh akan menjadi malam yang sangat asing.

Yagami Light menatap sesuatu di hadapannya dengan sangat kesal. Sebuah tempat tidur. Tidak terlalu besar, namun juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki menyadarkannya.

Ya, Ryuuzaki selalu berada disampingnya sejak mereka terikat. Hal yang tidak diperhitungkan Light, bahwa merekapun akan tidur satu tempat.

"Aku pikir akan ada dua tempat tidur, Ryuuzaki."

"Itu akan cukup memberikan kesempatan, Light-kun."

"Apa maksudmu ? Apa yang bisa kulakukan, lagipula kita kan masih terikat."

"Kesempatan itu selalu liar, Light-kun."

"Tidak masuk akal…"

"Tidak harus masuk akal untuk memulai suatu perjuangan…"

Ryuuzaki menggumam seraya melangkah ke arah lemari besar yang terletak di sudut di ruangan itu. Light otomatis mengikuti langkahnya. Terseret oleh ikatan di antara mereka.

"Aku mau mandi. Light-kun tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak…"

"Jangan khawatir, Light-kun, kau pasti akan terbisasa…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light bersandar tenang. Kebosanannya mulai membunuhnya. Ryuuzaki telah cukup lama berada di dalam kamar mandi. Akhirnya iapun mulai menatap pintu kamar mandi di sampingnya. Pintu kamar mandi itu tidak tertutup sempurna, tentu saja untuk memberi ruang bagi rantai borgol yang tersemat di antara pergelangan tangan Light dan Ryuuzaki, sementara Ryuuzaki sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dan yang membuat Light menjadi sedikit kesal adalah pergelangan tangan kirinya sering tersentak tiba – tiba dikarenakan kegiatan Ryuuzaki dalam kamar mandi.

Light mengawasi pintu kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa tertarik dengan celah diantara kusen dan daun pintu tersebut. Matanya mulanya menatap sebuah kabut samar yang harum. Sebuah bentuk – bentuk samar…

Tidak begitu jelas… sebab celahnya kecil…

Lengan Light perlahan bergerak tanpa sadar.

Derit pintu tidak tercipta, sebab benda itu tidak memilikinya. Jemari Light menekan lembut daun pintu, dan celah yang tercipta terbuka lebih lebar…

Bukan celah yang besar… namun sudah cukup membuat Light terpana.

Mata tajamnya menangkap bayangan punggung pucat yang basah… rambut hitam yang tergerai kuyu di atas pundak yang ringkih… namun entah kenapa pundak itu indah… bersinar…

Light terkesiap. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia merasa tubuhnya disengat aliran listrik.

"Apa yang kulakukan!?" Light berbisik ngeri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setalah mendapat giliran mandi, Light dengan sangat hati – hati menjaga agar Ryuuzaki tidak mengintip kedalam. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi sekalipun ia telah melakukannya terlebih dulu secara diam – diam.

Sungguh mimpi buruk, pikirnya. Namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam matanya yang sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi sekali lagi. Ia pasti sudah gila.

Setelah sukses membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaian---tentu dengan cara yang tak kalah kontroversi dengan cara mereka mandi, Light dengan terpaksa naik ke tempat tidur di sebelah Ryuuzaki yang sedang membaca sebuah berkas.

Light memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas tempat tidur, dan mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Ryuuzaki yang berada di sebelahnya walau ia tahu jarak terjauh yang memungkinkan hanyalah sebatas tempat tidur itu sendiri . Ia berharap dapat segera tidur dengan sangat lelap sampai pagi datang. Ia sama sekali tak mau mendapati kejadian aneh lainnya sepanjang malam.

Light segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal. Walau ia merasa canggung, ia berusaha tenang.

"Kau sudah lelah, Light-kun?"

Suara tenor Ryuuzaki mengalir di telinganya.

"Ya, kau sebaiknya juga segera tidur…"

"Tidurlah duluan Light-kun… aku masih harus mengecek ini…"

"Terserah…"

Light menarik selimut sampai ke bawah dagunya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melirik Ryuuzaki.

"Kau masih bekerja, Ryuuzaki?"

"Tidak, hanya menyelesaikan satu berkas ini saja… kau tidurlah duluan…"

Ryuuzaki memandang Light.

"Atau kau terganggu bila aku membaca disini?"

"Tidak… baiklah aku duluan…"

Light menutup perbincangan itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light akhirnya mengalah pada keegoisan dirinya. Ia jelas – jelas sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Tempat barunya membuatnya serasa tidur dalam hutan belantara; tak aman dan meresahkan.

Tiba – tiba ia terbangun di tengah malam. Sebelumnya ia memang tertidur, namun setelahnya ia menemukan dirinya terbangun dan tidak bisa tertidur kembali, walau ia dengan susah payah telah berusaha menutup matanya. Alih – alih berusaha tidur, ia malah merasa lapar sekarang.

Light menyadari keadaan telah gelap. Sekarang pasti sudah tengah lagi ada cahaya temaram yang bersinar dari lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur Ryuuzaki. Sepertinya Ryuuzaki juga telah tidur. Terakhir ia melihatnya masih membaca berkas.

Light perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengamati sekitarnya sambil memicingkan matanya dalam gelap. Ruangan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai jendela yang tertutup.

Light tiba – tiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan kegelapan tersebut. Ia meraba lampu kecil di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menemukan tombolnya dan menekannya. Seketika ruangan diterangi cahaya putih yang temaram.

Light membelalakan mata.

Ia menemukan sepotong cake strawberry terletak manis di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Cake itu berukuran cukup besar dan disediakan lengkap dengan garpunya, bahkan ada sebuah gelas kaca yang berisi air putih di sampingnya.

Light masih terpana menatap cake itu seakan cake itu benda asing yang menakutkan.

Detik berikutnya perhatian Light langsung melesat ke samping kirinya. Seseorang yang tidur satu tempat dengannya.

Ryuuzaki tertidur menyamping membelakanginya. Selimut hanya menutupi bagian pinggang hingga ke mata kakinya.

Light dapat melihat punggung Ryuuzaki yang tidak tertutup selimut, serta sedikit wajahnya dari posisi menyamping.

Light menatap Ryuuzaki. Ia mendengar suara helaan napasnya yang teratur dalam tidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa damai mendengarnya.

Kemudian Light pun melihat sebuah piring kecil kosong di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Ryuuzaki. Ia pun tahu apa yang ada disana sebelum piring itu kosong. Tentu saja sepotong besar---mungkin sedikit lebih besar---cake strawberry. Sama seperti yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Light tahu cake strawberry itu pastilah dari kulkas yang terletak sangat dekat dengan tempat tidur. Ryuuzaki telah memutuskan untuk menempatkan lemari pendingin beserta semua persediaan makanan manisnya di dalamnya. Apalagi berkenaan dengan kebiasaan Ryuuzaki akan makanan manis, ia tidak bisa beranjak ke dapur, jika Light sedang tidur, karena mereka terikat satu sama lain. Meletakan kulkas disana adalah langkah yang bijak.

Light menatap punggung Ryuuzaki lagi. Kemudian mau tak mau ia jadi teringat pemandangan di kamar mandi.

Light mendesah dan menekan pelipisnya.

"Ryuuzaki, kau benar – benar membuatku terserang vertigo…"

Light menatap wajah Ryuuzaki sekali lagi. Wajah itu tampak begitu polos. Tak ada tanda – tanda intimidasi yang biasanya ditujukan untuknya sepanjang hari.

Tak ada tatapan menuduh yang selalu menghantui Light. Tidurnya sangat damai.

"_Arigatou_, Ryuuzaki…" senyuman membingkai bibir Light.

Footnote : Ryuuzaki itu sangat cerdas. Ia tahu ada sebagian orang yang tidak bisa langsung terbiasa dengan suasana kamar atau ruangan baru dimana mereka tidur. Dan Light termasuk salah satunya. Disaat mereka tidak bisa tidur, tengah malam mereka pasti akan merasa lapar, jadi Ryuuzaki menyiapkan dessert untuk Light. Dan hal itu sungguh tepat. Light pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

**2****nd**** Night**

**Conversation**

"Menurutmu, kira itu orang yang seperti apa, Light-kun?"

Light menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ryuuzaki menatapnya.

Pertanyaan yang menarik. Namun Light berhati – hati. Sebab pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Ryuuzaki.

Mereka berdua duduk di atas tempat tidur. Light sedang mengetik pada laptopnya, sedang Ryuuzaki membaca berkas – berkas di hadapannya. Saat itu jam 9 malam. Mereka memutuskan belum mau tidur dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di dalam kamar.

"Kira ya… mengapa kau tiba – tiba membicarakan dia, Ryuuzaki?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa pendapatmu mengenai dia…"

"Kira… menurutku dia itu kekanakkan… namun memiliki keercayaan diri yang tinggi… teramat tinggi malah…"

Ryuuzaki memandangi atap kamar tidur. Ia membawa ujung jempol jemarinya ke lipatan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ryuuzaki?" Light balik bertanya.

"Menurutku… kira itu mirip denganmu, Light-kun…"

Kemarahan Light seketika bangkit.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuuzaki?"

"Maksudku, kira dan Light-kun mempunyai kesamaan sifat…"

"Apa yang sama, Ryuuzaki?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kira itu kekanakkan, kau pun demikian… kau tidak mau dikalahkan dengan mudah… lalu, kepercayaan dirimu juga sangatlah tinggi, Light-kun…"

Light merasa menyesal telah menjawab pertanyaan Ryuuzaki. Namun ia sadar bahwa jika ia tak menjawab tentunya ia akan semakin dicurigai. Walau ia yakin dirinya bukanlah kira.

"Kau sungguh tak masuk akal, Ryuuzaki…"

"Aku memang tak masuk akal, Light-kun… tapi kau memang kekanakkan…"

"Aku mau tidur!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam kedua. Light lagi – lagi terbangun tengah malam. Ia menatap kegelapan yang telah dikenalnya. Namun kini ia tidak terlalu resah seperti kemarin.

Namun tangannya tetap meraba tombol lampu di meja di sampingnya.

Matanya lagi – lagi menemui situasi yang mengejutkan.

Ia memandang Ryuuzaki di sebelah kirinya.

Ryuuzaki kali ini tertidur menyamping menghadap dirinya. Ekspresi wajahnya benar – benar polos. Jempol tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya dan membuat mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Mirip seperti seorang kanak – kanak yang sedang tidur.

Light tersenyum simpul.

"Kau harus lihat dirimu, Ryuuzaki, baru setelah itu katakan lagi siapa yang kekanakkan… aku atau kau…"

**3****rd**** Night**

**Family**

Malam itu, Ryuuzaki bersikap sangat aneh. Jika diakumulasi, sehari ini ia memang sedikit aneh. Ia tidak banyak bicara, tepatnya ia hanya bicara 3 kali sepanjang hari. Yaitu meminta tolong pada Matsuda untuk membawakannya makanan manis. Selain itu, ia menghindari setiap orang. Tidak mau membuat percakapan sama sekali, bahkan dengan Light.

Saat itu jam 10 malam. Ryuuzaki menutup laptopnya dan bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur. Borgol di tangan kanannya otomatis menarik lengan Light.

Light terkejut karena gerakan mendadak itu. Ia memang sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ryuuzaki semenjak mereka terikat. Ryuuzaki sering melakukan keegoisan itu. Tidak mengatakan terlebih dulu apa yang ingin dilakukan, kemudian langsung beranjak, dan mengakibatkan seseorang di ujung rantai borgolnya tertarik pasrah.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki… bisakah kau mengatakan sebelumnya apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum melakukannya, hanya mengingatkan, kita berdua terhubung, jadi tolong hormati aku…"

Light protes kesal.

Ryuuzaki menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Light.

"Oh… maafkan aku, Light-kun… aku sering lupa bahwa kita sebenarnya terikat…"

"Jangan bercanda, Ryuuzaki… kau tidak mungkin lupa… lagipula kau aneh hari ini…"

Ryuuzaki memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit bosan, Light-kun… jangan khawatirkan aku…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light tersadar. Ia mengenal langit – langit yang ditatapnya.

'Ah… sampai kapan aku tersiksa seperti ini…' pikirnya.

Mendesah, ia berhati – hati duduk tegak, takut membangunkan Ryuuzaki di sampingnya. Ia ingin menenggak segelas air sebelum melanjutkan tidur. Saat lampu temaram di meja sebelahnya menyinari ruangan itu, ia terkesiap kaget.

Light tidak menemukan Ryuuzaki di samping kirinya. Ryuuzaki tidak terbaring di sebelahnya. Namun kemudian ia menemukan aliran rantai itu. Ia pun menemukan kepala Ryuuzaki menyembul di sisi tempat tidur di sebrangnya. Ryuuzaki bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur,terduduk di lantai.

Light perlahan turun dari tempat tidur, dan memutar ke arah Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki… ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Light menangkap sinar mata Ryuuzaki. Sinar mata yang penuh kesedihan terpancar disana.

"Ryuuzaki…"

"Light-kun… maaf membangunkanmu…"

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki ? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku…"

"Light-kun… mengapa kita sering teringat pada orang – orang yang justru membuang kita?"

Light terkejut dengan perkataan Ryuuzaki.

"Maaf, lupakan saja… ayo kita tidur…" Ryuuzaki menggumam.

Merekapun kembali naik dalam satu pembaringan. Satu tempat yang perlahan – lahan menyatukan jiwa dan kecemasan masing – masing.

Ryuuzaki membenaman dirinya dalam selimut. Ia berbisik sebelum terlelap.

"Jagalah keluargamu, Light-kun… karena mereka tak ternilai…"

Light mengingat ucapan ini di masa depan kemudian, saat ia melihat sinar kehidupan perlahan hilang dari mata ayahnya

**4****th**** Night**

**Sweets**

Malam keempat bersama Ryuuzaki membuat Light naik pitam. Ia melihat Ryuuzaki tidak habis – habisnya mengkonsumsi makanan manis. Dan parahnya, ia selalu mengunyah bahkan di tempat tidur.

Kebiasaan Ryuuzaki makin lama membuat Light frustasi.

"Ryuuzaki, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengontrol kebiasaanmu untuk mengkonsumsi makanan manis?"

"Aku menyukai mereka, Light-kun…"

"Setidaknya kau bisa berhenti sejenak, Ryuuzaki… sepanjang waktu kau selalu mengkonsumsi mereka… kau benar – benar mustahil…"

"Kau mengatakannya lagi, Light-kun…"

"Kau memang mustahil… coba kau renungkan, kau tidak takut terserang diabetes ?"

"Light-kun… apakah kau membicarakan kematian?"

"Aku membicarakan kemungkinan kau terkena diabetes!"

"Dan ujung – ujungnya pasti berhubungan dengan kematian, kan ? Jika itu maksudmu, aku tidak takut… jika memang diabetes mengambil jiwaku, aku lebih senang, daripada harus kehilangan makanan manisku sebelum meninggal…"

Light mendengus putus asa. Ryuuzaki, L… seorang yang sangat cerdas dengan pemikirannya yang abnormal… perpaduan yang memang serasi. Setiap jenius pasti memiliki kelemahannya. Dan makanan manis bagi Ryuuzaki adalah kelemahannya. Sebuah pemberi kekuatan sekaligus pembunuh dalam satu paket.

"Tidakkah kau sadar kau mengganggu orang lain, Ryuuzaki ? Setidaknya pikirkan itu…"

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Cobalah, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki menyambung.

Mereka bertatapan dalam hening.

Kedua pria dalam satu tempat tidur saling menatap. Sebuah pemandangan yang ganjil namun indah. Sebab sebuah intelegensi juga bersaing dalam tatapan itu. Saling menunjukan taringnya.

Light merasakan lengannya bergerak. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Ryuuzaki. Menyapu whipe cream dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apakah semanis itu, Ryuuzaki?"

"Cobalah…"

Light menjilat whipe cream di jemarinya lembut. Ryuuzaki tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan kepotong cake lemon pada Light.

Light mendengus.

"Kau menipuku, Ryuuzaki…"

Berbalik, Light segera berbaring membelakangi Ryuuzaki. Wajahnya yang memerah tersembunyi di bawah selimut yang hangat.

"Cepat bereskan, dan matikan lampunya Ryuuzaki!"

"Light-kun berbohong padaku… jangan sampai kau merasakannya langsung dari bibirku… mereka memang sangat manis…" gumam Ryuuzaki.

Light pun semakin merapatkan selimutnya pada wajahnya.

**5****th**** Night**

**Await**

Sebuah pertanyaan tercipta dari mulut Ryuuzaki. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat berbahaya.

Itu berawal dari siang tadi, saat Light dan Amane Misa berkencan dan tentu saja Ryuuzaki berada disana. Misa sangat kesal dengan keberadaan Ryuuzaki di antara mereka. Ryuuzaki mengatakan bahwa ia tidak termotivasi dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Dimana Light dan Misa bukanlah kira. Ia merasa putus asa.

Kencan itupun akhirnya malah mengakibatkan keributan dan perkelahian antara Light dan Ryuuzaki. Dan itu resmi menambah kekesalan Misa terhadap Ryuuzaki. Akhirnya Misa pun meninggalkan mereka dengan satu kata yang pedas,

"_Pervert_!"

Maka malam itu, Ryuuzaki tak habis – habisnya membahas tentang hal itu sebelum tidur.

"Apakah aku pervert, Light-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki, mengapa kau memikirkan itu? Misa hanya kesal dan tidak bersungguh – sungguh menghinamu. Lupakanlah."

"Bukan begitu, Light-kun… pernyataan itu murni dari seorang yang mencintaimu… apakah aku menghalangi hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Ryuuzaki, aku tidak mau membicarakan itu…"

"Light-kun…"

Light terkejut saat Ryuuzaki merangkak mendekatinya tiba – tiba. Wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Light. Light terkesiap seketika, namun tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menatap mata hitam Ryuuzaki.

"…apakah kau merasa terganggu karena aku?"

"Tentu saja ini cinta sepihak, Ryuuzaki, sama seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya."

"Light-kun… kau sungguh cerdas…"

Light mencelos.

"Maksudku jika kau ternyata mejawab mendekati Misa-san, maka kecurigaanku padamu meningkat karena kalian berdua adalah kira, dan dengan berdua saja kalian akan dengan mudah menyingkirkanku, namun jika kau tidak berpikir seperti itu, kecurigaankupun tetap meningkat…"

Ryuuzaki melepaskan tatapannya dan berpaling untuk berbaring tidur.

Light serasa terkena serangan jantung. Jarak wajah mereka tadi sangatlah dekat. Light mengguncang kepalanya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?'

Ia menatap punggung Ryuuzaki.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencintai Misa-san Light-kun?"

Sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dia sangat cantik… lagipula dia adalah model…"

"Tidurlah, Ryuuzaki…"

Lampu dimatikan. Suara gemerisik tubuh yang tersembunyi hangat dalam selimut yang nyaman. Light baru akan memejamkan matanya saat sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat berbahaya mengalir ke telinganya.

"Apakah kau menungguku, Light-kun?"

**6****th**** Night**

**Exhausted**

Siang itu sungguh merupakan siang yang merepotkan. Sebuah kejadian telah mempertaruhkan rencana mereka untuk menangkap kira dari sebuah perusahaan besar.

Mereka telah menyelidiki bahwa Yotsuba Group memiliki kecurigaan yang besar. Dan hal itu ternyata berhubungan dengan kira. Mereka positif memutuskan bahwa Yotsuba ada hubungannya dengan psikopat bernama kira itu.

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai Matsuda mengacaukan segalanya. Ia tertangkap basah oleh tuan rumah. Jiwanya pun otomatis berada pada ujung maut.

Maka setelah usaha yang brilian mengalir dari mulut Ryuuzaki, Matsuda dapat terselamatkan.

Namun hari itu tetap merupakan hari yang menegangkan bagi mereka semua.

Ryuuzaki memutuskan akan tidur lebih awal malam itu. Sebuah kejadian yang jarang terjadi, sebab Ryuuzaki selalu tidur larut.

Malam merangkak perlahan. Light mendapati dirinya terjaga tengah malam. Lagi.

Ia melirik ke samping kirinya. Ryuuzaki tertidur begitu lelap. Irama napasnya sungguh terdengar keras. Mungkin ia benar – benar merasa lelah hari ini.

Light menatap punggung Ryuuzaki. Kaos putihnya terlipat, mengakibatkan bagian kecil kulit punggungnya yang pucat terekspos.

Light menarik lembut kaos itu ke bawah, menutupi kembali punggungnya yang telanjang.

"Seorang jenius tetap harus tidur…"

**7****TH**** Night**

**Justice**

Light merasa makin mengenal Ryuuzaki. Atau ia mengira telah mengenalnya. Namun sesungguhnya ia yakin bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya memahami pemuda penyuka makanan manis itu.

Hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang penting, namun pikirannya menentang hal itu.

Suatu malam Ryuuzaki memulai sebuah perbincangan ringan diatara mereka.

"Apa yang kau suka, Light-kun?"

"Apa kategorinya?"

"Sebut saja universal…"

"Aku sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan…"

Ryuuzaki memelototinya.

"Terserah, jika itu membuat kemungkinanku adalah kira bertambah, namun begitulah aku…"

"Akupun begitu, Light-kun…"

Light menatapnya.

"Aku membantu masyarakat mendapatkan keadilan mereka...dan dengan tertangkapnya kira, maka aku akan mengembalikan keadilan itu di tengah – tengah masyarakat… kira itu tetaplah seorang pembunuh…"

"Ya… namun…"

"Namun apa, Light-kun?"

"Aku merasa bila aku mendapatkan kekuatan seperti kira, maka akupun akan melakukan seperti yang kira lakukan… memberikan keadilan di bumi ini…"

"Jadi menurutmu, keadilan itu termasuk membunuh, Light-kun?"

"Bukankah para narapidana juga ada yang dihukun mati? Bukankah itu juga merupakan sebuah pembunuhan?"

Ryuuzaki menghujamkan tatapannya ke mata Light. Ia tersenyum lamat – lamat.

"Aku mau tidur! Jangan katakan berapa persentasi kecurigaanmu aku adalah kira! Aku sudah tahu!"

**8****th**** Night**

**Nightmare**

Malam itu menjadi malam yang akan diingat Light seumur hidupnya.

Ia mendapati dirinya terjaga kaget di tengah malam. Sebuah suara telah membangunkannya.

Light menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

Ryuuzaki tengah mengerang kesakitan di sampingnya.

"Ryuuzaki…"

Awalnya Light berpikir Ryuuzaki bercanda, namun setelah melihat peluh di sekitar wajahnya, ia yakin Ryuuzaki tengah bermimpi buruk.

Light mengguncang tubuh Ryuuzaki lembut untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki! Bangun!"

Tidak berhasil. Ryuuzaki masih mengerang kesakitan seolah ada yang tengah memukulnya.

Light mulai panik karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia memukul – mukul wajah Ryuuzaki, awalnya pelan, hingga kelamaan ia memukulnya dengan keras, agar pemuda itu bangun.

Ryuuzaki kini berteriak keras. Wajahnya mengekspresikan kesakitan yang sangat. Ia seakan sedang menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"RYUUZAKI!"

Light mencengkram pundak Ryuuzaki. Ia kemudian melakukan satu – satunya hal yang memungkinkan yang bisa dipikirkannya. Setelah semua cara yang digunakan tidak berhasil membangunkan Ryuuzaki, Light merengkuh Ryuuzaki dalam pelukannya. Erat.

'_RYUUZAKI!_'

Dan erangan itupun berhenti.

Sebuah tatapan yang tak terfokus menyapu ruangan.

Light masih memeluk Ryuuzaki dalam dekapannya. Ia dapat merasakan irama napas Ryuuzaki yang keras dan liar mengalir di belakang pundaknya.

Ryuuzaki perlahan mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menyadari dirinya terengkuh erat dalam pelukan Light. Light pun belum berani membuka matanya. Ia takut bila Ryuuzaki kembali mengerang dan berteriak lagi.

Light merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh pundaknya lemah.

"Light-kun…"

Light tidak menjawab. Ia masih memeluk Ryuuzaki erat.

"Terima kasih,…karena telah membawaku keluar dari sana…"

**9****th**** Night**

**Plan**

Hari itu adalah hari yang teramat penting.

Mereka akan menjalankan misi memerangkap kira dalam jebakan. Pasti rencana itu akan berjalan sempurna. Karena itu adalah buah hasil pemikiran Ryuuzaki dan Light.

Mereka akan menjebak kira dari Yotsuba besok. Menggunakan Matsuda tentunya. Sebuah kunci yang tidak pernah diperkirakan.

Jadi malam itu, Ryuuzaki dan Light mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

"Menurutmu, kira akan semudah itu terjebak?" Light melempar pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya jika kira adalah Light-kun, tentunya tidak akan terjebak dengan cara seperti itu. Karena Misa-san juga berperan dalam rencana ini."

"Kita membicarakan kira yang sesungguhnya, Ryuuzaki… bukan diriku yang berkemungkinan menjadi kira…"

"Namun aku sangat berharap kau adalah kira, Light-kun…"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur…"

Light mendengus kesal.

"Jika kira adalah anggota Yotsuba seperti yang selama ini kita selidiki, maka besok ia pasti akan dengan sukses melangkah ke dalam jebakan kita."

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, kira."

Adrenalin Light seketika membuncah.

**10****th**** Night**

**Path**

Hari itu sebuah senja dipandang lebih indah oleh Light. Ia merasa sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang terhilang dari dirinya telah kembali padanya.

Sebuah mahkota telah diraih kembali. Sungguh ia merasa dirinya telah mendapatkan sebuah medali yang hilang. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada yang terhilang hingga hari itu tiba.

Sesaat mereka mengepung kira dari Yotsuba, mereka menemukan sebuah buku hitam. Dan setelah mengambilnya dari tangan Ryuuzaki, Light terserang kekuatan misterius yang sangat kuat.

Menyakitkan namun menguatkan.

Dan ia pun akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan drinya yang lain. Keutuhan yang sempurna. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang sebelumnya pergi mengembara, meninggalkannya sendirian, kini telah kembali. Bersatu lagi dengan dirinya.

Light telah mengingat segalanya yang berhubungan dengan buku hitam itu. Death Note.

Malam itu menjadi malam baru bagi Light, sebagai pribadi yang memiliki kembali keutuhannya. Ia menjerit puas dalam hatinya : _Aku Adalah Kira !_

Light memang masih mengingat malam – malam sebelumnya bersama Ryuuzaki. Memang banyak yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Saling mengetahui pribadi masing – masing. Emosi, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kelemahan, dan keunggulan masing – masing. Sungguh merupakan pengalaman yang berharga.

Namun kini Light dapat memandang segalanya dalam sudut pandang yang baru. Ia kini berpikir absolut tentang kemenangannya menuju dunia baru. Sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi seorag dewa.

Dalam _choper_ sore tadi, ia telah mengumandangkan kemenangannya. Ia berhasil sejauh ini. Dengan sangat sempurna.

Setelah menyingkirkan kira dari Yotsuba, ia kini bebas kembali berjalan dalam rutenya. Mengambil alih segalanya. Kira adalah mahkota kemenangannya.

Malam itu Ryuuzaki tampak merenung. Ia merasa ada sedikit keganjilan tentang kejadian sore tadi. Terlalu banyak hal – hal yang tak sesuai dengan dugaannya. Namun ia dapat merasakan sebuah jalan yang terhilang kini telah kembali terlihat. Kabut itu telah hilang. Jalur awal yang disangkanya hilang kini mulai menunjukan kembali arahnya. Sebuah kesimpulan yang tersesat kini telah kembali ke jalurnya.

Kira. Siapakah sesungguhnya yang berada dibalik nama itu?

Ryuuzaki menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia menatap Light yang sedang serius di depan laptopnya.

"Light-kun…"

"Hn…?"

"Kira… walau orang Yotsuba itu telah tewas, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa telah mengalahkan kira…"

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuuzaki? Kita jelas – jelas menangkap kira… beserta barang buktinya… walau shinigami itu hal yang harus disembunyikan dari masyarakat…"

"Shinigami itu… aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya…"

"Ryuuzaki, ia adalah shinigami… kita tak mungkin mengenal shinigami…"

Ryuuzaki menempelkan jempolnya pada bibirnya.

"Light-kun… aku lapar… bersediakah kau ikut denganku ke dapur? Persediaanku telah habis disini…"

Light menatap Ryuuzaki tak percaya. Ia dengan mudahnya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ayo, cepat… ini sudah hampir tengah malam…" Light mendesah berat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuuzaki memeriksa lemari pendingin besar yang berada di dapur. Ia tengah mengeluarkan selusin donut dan sekotak kue – kue kering. Light hanya menatapnya mengeluarkan satu demi satu makanan manis.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki… kau bermaksud menghabiskan semua itu malam ini?"

Ryuuzaki tidak menjawab.

Ia masih mengeluarkan makanan manis. Lebih banyak makanan manis. Light akhirnya merasakan kesabarannya menipis.

"Ryuuzaki !" Light mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ryuuzaki, dan menghentikannya memindahkan makanan – makanan itu ke atas meja.

Ryuuzaki terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Kukira sudah cukup… ayo kita kembali, Ryuuzaki…"

Light melepaskan genggamannya, seraya berkata,

"Maaf…"

"Jalan itu…" Ryuuzaki berbisik.

"Hn?"

"Jalan itu telah kembali, Light-kun…"

Light membelalakan mata. Ia merasa melihat tuduhan dalam mata hitam yang besar itu.

"Kau telah membawa jalan itu kembali, Light-kun…"

**11****th**** Night**

**Friend and the bells**

Light merasa mendapatkan tamparan yang keras. Sebuah pernyataan yang menyakitkan.

Siang tadi, Ryuuzaki telah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya telah mendapatkan seorang teman. Teman pertamanya seumur hidupnya.

Dan orang itu adalah Yagami Light.

Light tidak percaya mengapa Ryuuzaki harus mengucapkan hal itu di ambang kemenangannya. Apakah itu salah – satu strategi liarnya, ataukah pernyataan itu hanyalah ungkapan sejati dari hati pemuda kesepian itu?

Apapun itu, Light sudah tidak mungkin lagi menarik keputusannya. Jika saja Ryuuzaki bukanlah L. Namun kenyataannya Ryuuzaki adalah penghalang terbesar dari jalan keidealismeannya. Dan ia harus menyingkirkan semua penghalang di jalannya.

Light tengah bekerja di depan laptopnya, sedang Ryuuzaki hanya duduk bersandar di tempat tidur. Light melirik Ryuuzaki dan memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Ryuuzaki… apakah di Inggris kau tidak punya seorangpun yang kau anggap teman?"

"Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang benar – benar dekat denganku…"

"Tidak harus menjadi dekat hanya untuk berteman…"

"Mungkin kalau Light-kun bisa mendapat teman dengan sangat mudah…"

"Semua orang bisa…" Light mengelak.

"Bagiku… teman itu lebih dari apapun… seseorang yang akan kupertahankan dari apapun. Seorang teman adalah anugrah dari Tuhan…"

Light memandang Ryuuzaki.

"Sudah tengah malam, ayo kita tidur…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam merangkak perlahan. Light merasakan ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya di tengah tidurnya.

Seingatnya rantai di pergelangan tangannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ryuuzaki memutuskan menyudahinya, namun dengan syarat, Light masih harus berada di dekatnya untuk jangka waktu beberapa hari.

Hn?

Apakah ini mimpi?

Light membuka matanya, dan terkejut mendapati wajah Ryuuzaki sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sepasang mata besar mengawasinya tajam. Apa yang dilakukan Ryuuzaki?

"Ryu…Ryuuzaki… apa… apa yang kau…"

Jemari Ryuuzaki menyentuh bibir Light, menghentikan kata – katanya.

Detak – detak jam terdengar keras menghentak.

Tak ada tanda kantuk di mata Ryuuzaki. Light menyimpulkan mungkin Ryuuzaki telah lama mengawasi wajahnya ketika sedang tidur. Tapi, untuk apa?

Suasana masih hening, jemari Ryuuzaki masih melekat pada bibir Light.

Ryuuzaki berkedip. Ia melepaskan jemarinya.

"Light-kun… terima kasih telah menjadi temanku…"

"Ryuuzaki… ini mungkin sudah lewat tengah malam… apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Insomniaku…"

Light bangkit duduk. Ia menyalakan lampu di meja samping.

Cahaya meyeruak, memantulkan wajah Ryuuzaki yang pucat. Ryuuzaki masih berbaring menyamping menghadap Light.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana mengatasi insomniaku?"

"Ah… bagaimana kalau kita main sesuatu sampai kau mengantuk?"

"Kau yakin? Biasanya sangat sulit…"

"Ayolah… bawa papan igo atau catur kesini…"

Mereka memutuskan main igo. Permainan yang dilakukan awalnya hanya sekedar asal lalu. Sampai permainan itu dapat membuat Ryuuzaki mengantuk. Namun yang teradi selanjutnya malah sebaliknya. Mereka berdua mulai larut dalam permainan yang serius. Keduanya tidak mau kalah. Kesadaran akhirnya sepenuhnya menguasai mata masing – masing. Insomnia Ryuuzaki telah tertular pada Light.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarnya, Light-kun?"

Light mendongak. Menatap wajah Ryuuzaki yang masih menunduk, memerhatikan papan igo dengan serius.

"Dengar? Dengar apa?"

Ryuuzaki pun akhirnya mendongak. Menemukan mata penasaran Light.

"Suara lonceng…"

Light terkejut.

"Suara itu menggema sangat keras…"

Light menghentak biji igo di papan igo. Ia menyerakkannya satu sapuan.

"Aku kalah… sebaiknya kita segera tidur…"

"Light-kun… terima kasih telah menemaniku… kurasa aku telah mengantuk sekarang…"

Mereka segera naik ke tempat tidur. Menutupi tubuh masing – masing dengan selimut. Ryuuzaki mendesah dan menggumam.

"Menyenangkan sekali mendengar kata kekalahan dari mulutmu, Light-kun… walau hanya karena permainan igo… aku cukup puas…"

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuuzaki? Kita akan melanjutkan permainan itu besok."

"Hahaha… Light-kun memang menyenangkan… selamat malam, kalau begitu…"

"Malam…"

"Sungguh, lonceng itu berisik sekali… itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur…"

Light merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

**12****th**** Night**

**Silent**

Keheningan.

Suara lonceng yang menggema keras.

Indah dan menggetarkan.

Light telah menggenapkan rencana briliannya. Rencana yang bahkan dapat membunuh dewa kematian. Dan akhirnya dewa kematian itupun benar – benar mati.

Keheningan.

Sungguh hari itu penuh dengan keheningan dan kedukaan.

Senja itu, Light menatap punggung Ryuuzaki---orang yang selama ini menjadi teman tidurnya---perlahan terjatuh dari kursi tempat duduknya. Seakan sang waktu berhenti berdetak, Light membelalakan matanya. Sebuah kepuasan mendesak dadanya, namun sebuah emosi yanga asing juga muncul bersamaan dengan itu. _Sebuah kepedihan_.

Light menopang tubuh pucat itu sebelum menghantam lantai.

Ia menemukan wajah Ryuuzaki yang menatap dirinya nanar. Mata itu tak bisa ditebak.

Ada seonggok kepedihan dalam matanya. Segaris kekecewaan dan penyesalan menyusup di sudut bibirnya. Ekspresi Light justru lebih tak dapat ditebak. Ia merasakan emosi yang kompleks dalam dirinya.

Light seketika mengingat perkataan Ryuuzaki kemarin malam.

'_suara lonceng itu menggema keras sekali'_

Light merasakan kepedihan dan kebencian dalam nadinya. Sungguh takdir yang kejam.

Namun sebuah suara dalam kepalanya kembali mengingatkannya. Tentang sebuah visi yang jauh lebih penting. Tentang dunia ini. Tentang perwujudan sebuah dunia yang jauh lebih baik. Ya, takdirnya menunggunya di depan. Tak ada waktu untuk berduka bagi orang yang telah menghalanginya begitu rupa. Ini hanyalah sebuah hukuman bagi penghalang sang dewa.

Yagami Light merasakan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Membentuk seringai yang belum pernah dimilikinya sebelumnya. Dingin dan kejam. Meneriakkan kemenangan dan kepuasan.

'Aku menang, L'

Light menatap penuh kemenangan saat kelopak mata Ryuuzaki perlahan menutup.

Meninggalkan dunia dan idealismenya selamanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yagami Ligt tidak menyangka bahwa Ryuuzaki tidak hanya pergi meninggalkan dunia dan idealismenya. Pemuda itu juga telah meninggalkan sebuah ruang kosong yang asing di dalam hatinya. Yang selama ini terisi penuh sepanjang malam – malam yang dingin.

Light memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang selama ini dipakai Ryuuzaki dan dirinya di gedung penyelidikan, untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk menghormati Ryuuzaki, kata Light.

Semua tim bahkan juga memutuskan untuk tinggal semalam lagi di tempat itu. Juga untuk menghormati Ryuuzaki.

Maka malam itu, Light membuka pintu kamar yang selama 11 hari ini dikenalnya dengan baik. Ia memutuskan untuk sekaligus membereskan pakaian dan semua barangnya yang ada di kamar itu untuk besok dikembalikan ke rumahnya.

Light melangkah menuju kamar mandi, namun di depan pintu, ia berhenti dan terpaku.

Ia menatap lekat – lekat daun pintu di depannya itu.

Seketika semua memori yang bergelayutan dalam kepalanya membanjir keluar. Ia merasa melihat lagi punggung Ryuuzaki yang pucat. Mengingat segala yang mereka lakukan selama malam – malam mereka bersama. Semuanya mengalir bagai potongan film yang pendek – pendek di depan matanya.

Ia menyangka bahwa awalnya Ryuuzaki akan menjadi mimpi buruknya sepanjang malam. Namu kini ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan menjadi mimpi buruknya yang sebenarnya mulai malam ini.

Light seketika merasa lutunya lemas. Detik kemudian ia mendapati dirinya berlutut di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ryuuzaki… mengapa kita harus bertemu…"

Light merasakan setitik air mengaliri sudut matanya.

Sungguh malam – malam yang dilaluinya bukanlah menjadi mimpi buruk. Ia merasa beruntung dapat mengenal pemuda itu. Dan entah kenapa sekarang merasa bersalah karena telah membunuhnya.

Mengapa ia membunuhnya?

Karena Ryuuzaki adalah penghalang terbesarnya mencapai dunia baru. Itu adalah konsekuensi yang tak bisa dielakkan.

Ryuuzaki harus mati. Atau dialah yang akan mati.

Itu adalah kenyataan yang mutlak.

Ya, seseorang di kepalanya kembali mengingatkannya. Suatu hal yang sangat berguna dapat mengenal Ryuuzaki. Sebab setelahnya, Light akan mengklaim sesuatu yang sangat besar dari porsi Ryuuzaki. Nama L.

Keputusan diciptakan. Light bangkit berdiri.

Memang segalanya menyakitkan. Namun kini ia bisa memandang masa depannya. Masa depannya yang bersinar terang.

"Aku menang, L…"

Kata – kata itu meluncur penuh percaya diri.

Light memantapkan langkahnya.

"Senang mengenalmu, Ryuuzaki…"

**End Of The Story**


End file.
